The Dragon and the Prince
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the English teacher at McKinley high.
1. The False Prince and the True

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter One**

**The False Prince and the True**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**A/N: In this fic, I kept Finn alive. Glee isn't the same without Finn, and Klaine certainly isn't either. **

**~Klaine~**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived a prince who was loved by all his subjects. They supported everything he did, they accepted him for who he was, and they didn't even mind that he didn't love girls. They were so happy whenever another prince found him and saved him from the big, bad dragon who tried to capture him from the palace. They sang happily when he was brought home by the handsome Prince Elliot._

Burt Hummel sat silently on his son's Star Wars clad bed. He pulled out the leather booklet that was causing the bulge under his blue pillow. He slowly opened it, reading the writing on the opening page that was so obviously written by his wife. _Do not read! This is the property of Kurt Hummel! If anyone reads this book without his permission they will be sentenced to twenty-five to life!_ Burt chuckled at the choice of wording; Elizabeth was always doing sweet things like this for their Kurt. He read through his son's diary, which actually ended up being a story book. Or perhaps this would be counted more as a wish book? Burt found his eyes going wide as he read through the first couple entries.

Kurt was writing about being a damsel in distress and being saved by some prince whose name is Elliot. Who is Elliot? Is he some actor on a new show Kurt was watching, or is he a new friend school that he'd yet to hear about? He then wondered for a moment if Elizabeth knew about him? _Who_ is Elliot!?

Kurt burst through the door to his bedroom, sure to find his father there since he wasn't there to meet him at the door. But he wasn't counting on seeing his father reading his precious book. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, scandalized by his father's invasion of his privacy. He may only be six, but he knew what it meant for his daddy to be reading his diary. Burt looked up quickly as if being caught doing something bad, and Kurt huffed in annoyance as he saw his daddy finally meet his eyes. "Kurt…" He began tentatively, and Kurt could tell he was picking his words carefully. Kurt made a noise of annoyance and stalked over to him, taking his diary from his hands and crossing his arms over his chest. "Daddy how could you! Didn't you read what Mommy wrote for me!?" He demanded, a scowl obvious on his face.

Burt sighed and stood up from the bed, leaning down to swoop Kurt into his arms. He then propped Kurt on his hip and looked at him in the eyes, "Bud, you know I'll love you no matter what, so why don't you tell me what's in your diary? Tell what you wrote in there so I won't have to look, huh?" He suggested very calmly and Kurt seemed to think about it. "Daddy, it's about a fairy tale land where girls aren't the only princesses and two princes can be together." He explained with an exasperated expression. Burt felt a smile tugging at his lips as he set Kurt back down. "And who is your prince?" He asked. "Elliot! He just moved here from New Jersey! He's really pretty, Daddy." He explained with much enthusiasm. Burt chuckled and began to head out the door and upstairs when he heard the front door open, "Come on, Kurt, let's go meet Mommy."

* * *

"Kurt, keep that door open!" Burt called up to his son as he and Elliot rushed down the stairs to his basement bedroom. Kurt rolled his eyes, but did just that. He and Elliot then sat on his couch in front of the TV, "What do you wanna watch today?" Elliot asked and took Kurt's hand in his. Now in seventh grade, he and Elliot had begun dating. Earlier that year, Elliot came out to him by confessing his feelings and Kurt had told him he returned them. They started one of those middle school innocent relationships where you're scared to talk to each other and blush every time the other is around. But they still acted as best friends and for that Kurt was thankful, things were just a little awkward. He remembered seeing some of the eighth graders kissing in the hallway and he knew that wouldn't be acceptable for him to do, but he wondered if Elliot would want to do things like that.

* * *

When Kurt entered his junior year in high school, he and Elliot broke up. After a four year relationship, Kurt still wasn't putting out and that pissed Elliot off. He was more than ready to give his virginity to Kurt, and blinded by his anger, he cheated on Kurt with someone by the name of Adam, a senior. Kurt was devastated when he found them in the bathroom after lunch had ended. He ran from the school to his black Lincoln and drove away as fast as he could. He couldn't be there any longer. He drove to the garage where his father would be, knowing he'd get yelled at for skipping school but he didn't care, he needed his father right now. When he got there, there was a sign on the door saying he'd be back after lunch, which then reminded Kurt that he had said he would be going out for lunch with Carol that day. Carol was his wife and the quarterback's mother, which meant him and a Neanderthal meathead had to spend time together.

Kurt was still heartbroken, and there was only one other place he could think of to go find refuge. He climbed back in his car and began to drive to where this place was: the middle of nowhere. He parked his car in the gravel parking lot and made his way to the grungy looking building. The sign perched atop the entrance was dull and the letters that were supposed to be illuminated had a few missing and the C was dangling off the roof. Scandals always looked like a dump, but it was the only gay bar in town. He and Elliot had gone to celebrate his seventeenth birthday earlier that year.

The man at the door didn't check his ID—they never did anyway—and he walked straight up to the bar asking for a shot of tequila to start him off. He looked around; the wood floors were scuffed and obviously old. The walls were painted an olive green and the lights that dangled from the ceiling, dim and gross, had a few moths flying around. It was pretty much deserted considering it was the middle of a Wednesday, but there were a few other men and women who had probably just gotten some bad news themselves—everyone did look a little depressed. But there was one man who sat a few stools down from him with a huge, dopey smile on his face as he stared into his drink. Kurt assumed this man was probably the happy drunk, because no one at a bar at noon on a weekday could possibly be happy. This stranger looked over at Kurt, probably feeling his eyes on him, and offered him a large smile that Kurt found hard not to return. His hazel eyes were smoldering and his slicked gel hair reflected off the dim lights in the hole-in-the-wall type place. Kurt then took it upon himself to check out the man's clothes. He had on a black polo that was tight but left enough to the imagination tucked into grayish green skinny jeans that he'd rolled up to expose his ankles. But what really struck Kurt was the fact that this guy had one some sort of yellow and red bowtie complete with yellow sunglasses dangling from one of the belt loops on his pants.

"I'm Blaine." The stranger introduced, and Kurt was tempted to snap back that he didn't ask nor care about his name. But he didn't, and instead he downed the shot from his glass before turning back and saying, "I'm Kurt." The stranger—no _Blaine_—scooted down so he was sitting next to Kurt that smile still on his face. He wanted to ask if he was high, but Kurt kept his mouth shut. "Kurt…" Blaine seemed to be testing out his name. Kurt looked down, almost embarrassed, as he avoided Blaine's honey-hazel eyes—that's what he'd decided they were, honey-hazel.

He swallowed thickly before calling the bartender over and asking for another shot. "So Kurt, what's got a young man like you in a place like this?" Kurt's eyes snapped up as he stared wide-eyed at Blaine. Had he figured him out? Did he know that he was too young to be in a bar, is that what he was saying? "I uh…" He didn't know how to respond so he just left it at that. "You what? Is there something wrong at work or in school maybe? Is a boss being too hard on you or a professor not like you?" Blaine asked, almost in a teasing manner. _Oh thank god, he thinks I'm of legal age._ Kurt smiled at Blaine, "More like my boyfriend of four years cheated on me." He didn't know why he was telling a complete stranger this, but somehow it felt acceptable in the bar. Blaine returned his smile and nodded as if he understood this so well. "I see, I'm sorry then." Kurt shrugged, "You didn't do it, it's fine. What about you then, why are you here?" Blaine seemed to find the reason he was here amusing because he was chuckling at Kurt. "I'm actually celebrating. I've been hired as a teacher today so I figured since all my friends are at work, I'd celebrate alone." And then Kurt was laughing with Blaine as if it was funny but really they were just a little fuzzy.

A few drinks later, both Blaine and Kurt were more than tipsy, giggling about nothing when the bartender finally cut them off and Kurt had completely forgotten about Elliot and was now flooding his senses with _Blaine_. Blaine who was so polite and sweet and gorgeous and a great listener and smelled like pinecones and _sex_. And before he knew it, he was being fucked in the bathroom of a disgusting, slimy bar in the middle of nowhere, losing his virginity in a drunken haze to a man years older than him who he barely even knew. But _oh_ Blaine was so good and if Kurt wasn't just using Blaine as a way to get over Elliot he would swear he's in love. And even though it isn't everything he wanted for his first time, Blaine is still gentle and loving and everything he had imagined his first would be—everything he'd imagined _Elliot _would be.

~Klaine~

Kurt woke up with a pounding headache in his bed and a vague memory of anything that happened the day before. He looked around for any sort of clue, but the only thing he got was his phone ringing. He sighed and reached out to get it, checking the caller ID. _Ugh_, Elliot. He pressed ignore like he was sure he'd done the day before. He tried to recall exactly what happened. He remembered Elliot cheating on him, remembered leaving during school, remembered trying to find his dad, remembered going to scandals and meeting the mysterious Blaine, but did not remember getting home. Wait, was he home? He looked around before deciding he had, in fact, woken up in his own bed. He sighed in relief before checking the time; six-thirty, he still had time before school started. He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, the headache still bursting his eardrums. He wondered if he brushed his teeth because his mouth tasted gross.

"Kurt!" Elliot exclaimed the moment he walked into McKinley High. Of course he would be waiting, that idiot just couldn't take a hint, Kurt grumbled to himself as he ignored him and walked to his locker. Elliot followed him like a lost puppy. "Elliot get lost! I don't want to talk to you, and I'm not interested in your stupid excuses so _fuck off_!" He snapped, turning around on his heal so he was in Elliot's face. He looked shocked to say the least, but he wasn't looking at Kurt's face. No, more like his neck. He subconsciously brought his hand up to the spot Elliot was death-glaring. "Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" He asked, obviously upset. What? Would he have missed a hickey this morning during his rigorous skin care routine? Probably, his head hurt too much to focus on anything else. "It doesn't matter. We're over, remember, it's none of your business who I'm with." He shot back and then turned around and ignored him. Well, tried to ignore him. He began to stalk toward his locker and Elliot insisted on following him. "So you were with someone?" He sounded angry and accusing. "I don't know, okay? I was drunk, I don't remember anything! It doesn't matter!" He had now unpacked his things and was on his way to his first period, English.

"What? So you just threw your virginity away for some drunken encounter, what let me guess, in the backseat of a car!?" Elliot was livid as he cried this out. Kurt just sighed, he had first period with this idiot as well, and he would probably never hear the end of it. He wasn't even sure if he'd really had sex. But if he had, it would've been Blaine and he didn't exactly mind. What? He _was_ hot! Kurt's eyes were met with something beautiful: a man bent over his desk, his ass out for Kurt to admire. It was a nice ass. Oh yeah! They were getting a new English teacher because Mrs. Goodland had retired last week, in the middle of the school year too. Kurt took his usual seat, and Elliot plopped himself down next to Kurt—_his_ usual seat—and stared at him expectantly. Oh that's right, he hadn't responded yet. "I just told you, Elliot, I'm not sure. Besides, it still doesn't matter you chea-" His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man who'd so briefly turned towards Kurt.

_Oh my lord Blaine_. He took a deep, shuttering breath before turning to Elliot who was staring at him expectantly again. Thank God he hadn't noticed the way he'd just stared at their new teacher. "You cheated on me, so it doesn't really matter if I did or did not sleep with someone." He hissed out as the kids kept filing in the classroom. He risked peeking up at Blaine, who thankfully still hadn't seen him, and saw that he was busy writing something on the board, _his name. _Mr. Anderson is what he would be required to call Blaine from now on, Mr. to-be-determined-first-time.

The bell rang, cutting Elliot off, and Blaine—Mr. Anderson—was now sitting on his desk with his dopey smile. Kurt tried to hide his face so Blaine—_Mr. Anderson Kurt!—_wouldn't notice him. "Good morning everyone!" He exclaimed over the chatter of children. A few very quiet gasps erupted from the girls as they stared at their gorgeous new teacher and Kurt couldn't blame them, Blaine was gorgeous. _Oh my god, Kurt it's Mr. Anderson! Just because you might have slept with him doesn't mean you can call him Blaine._ "I'm Mr. Anderson, your new English teacher. So instead of having actual class today, I figured we could play a little "getting to know you" game." _Blaine is so cute when he's all teacher-y._ "But first I need to go through roll."_ Thank god we didn't exchange last names_. Blaine went through names, but hesitated when he got to Kurt's. "Um… Kurt… Hummel?" Kurt cleared his throat, raised his head from his hiding position behind Dave, and raised his hand. "Here!" He called and Blaine's eyes drifted to his. Blue/gray/green clashed with honey-hazel and they both knew that it was so very sadly true. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's had in the beginning when he'd first seen Blaine and then he fell back into his teacher's persona. He moved on, but his eyes would stray back to Kurt every once in a while.


	2. The Mermaid and the Boy

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter 2 The Mermaid and the Boy**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**~Klaine~**

Blaine Interlude I

Blaine scoffed as he heard a boy whining about someone, probably his girlfriend—or well, ex-girlfriend based off of what he was hearing—getting drunk and having sex. These kids were too young to be having sex. Oh shit, Blaine don't think about sex because then you'll think about _him_. Kurt was so perfect last night, he couldn't believe it. His ass was so tight and he made such adorable sounds. _Oh shit I told you not to think about sex, idiot!_ Blaine scolded himself and began to sort through the papers on his desk, facing away from the students entering the class so they wouldn't see his Kurt-induced boner. He listened carefully to the students that came in, most of them talking about silly gossip that made no sense because Blaine didn't know who they were talking about. He then turned to the clock to check the time before moving to the chalkboard to write out his name. _M-R-.-A-N-D-E-R-S-O-N_ Blaine spelled out in his head right as the bell rings. He took pride in the few gasps he hears from the young ladies. He did take quite a while on his appearance that morning.

His khaki pants were pressed and creased, his dark blue plaid button up sleeves were rolled up and his white undershirt was slightly exposed from the two buttons he didn't bother to button up. His usually unruly hair was gelled back and he did think he was looking awfully sharp. He wondered if Kurt would think so. He didn't seem to be very happy about his hair being gelled. He whined whenever he tried to lace his fingers through his hair and was only met with concrete. He began to talk to the kids, saying they'd forget the lesson plan that day and get to know each other. Reading through the roll call, he was interested in some of the kid's names, especially when he came across one that was vaguely familiar. "Uh… Kurt… Hummel?" He looked around, waiting for a hand. He finally saw one, and it belonged to such a beautiful and familiar body. Kurt_, his _Kurt was here in his junior's English class! His eyes went wide, but Kurt seemed calm and cool, acting as if he'd never seen him before this.

So Blaine followed his suit, and was soon back in the teaching zone. He tried to ignore Kurt's adorable little way of avoiding his gaze and shifting uncomfortably every time Blaine would return his eyes back to his gorgeous pale skin. He was finally done with roll and he went back to sitting on his desk. He didn't want to come off as a loser teacher and he wanted his students to like him, but he was too distracted to do anything he'd planned on. He was freaking out now that he knew Kurt was a minor and he could be charged with rape. He looked down at Kurt who was looking awfully annoyed as some boy sitting next to him kept bugging him about something. The whole class had fallen into their own conversations and Blaine knew he needed to do something, but couldn't think what. He tried to hear what the dark-haired boy sitting next to Kurt was saying. Something about cheating and sex and _oh my god _that was Kurt's ex-boyfriend! _Wait, Blaine stop. This kid is just that, a kid, and you need to get yourself under control and stop thinking about him. He's your student and there is no way that you and he will be continuing your relationship or fucking or whatever. _

"So! Getting to know you! I want you guys to go down the aisles and list one thing you like about school. It can be anything at all, friends and lunch, whatever. Just tell me something you enjoy." He nodded to the blonde with her hair up in a high ponytail. "You start. Don't forget to say your first and last name." Ponytail smiled and began to say that she liked the social stature at the school. Most everyone thought the same, except Asshole who was still whispering to Kurt. When it came to be Asshole's turn, he was so distracted trying to get Kurt to listen to him, Kurt just answered for him. "He likes having sex in the bathroom with seniors." He snapped, sending Asshole a look. Blaine smiled at Kurt, a smile that was now solely for him, and reprimanded Asshole. "Listen kid, if you wanna pass in my class you're gonna need to pay attention. So shut the fuck up, leave Kurt alone, and pay attention." He then turned his attention to the kid behind Asshole who jumped immediately into his own introduction.

Dave Karofsky came next, and Kurt visibly tensed when he said what he enjoys, "I like teaching faggots their place." Blaine's eyes narrowed and he walked back to Dave's desk. "Excuse you?" Dave raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Blaine. "I said-" "No I _heard_ what you said, and you're gonna need to rethink that answer if you want to be in this class." Blaine cut him off angrily; he couldn't believe this kid. Dave sighed and rolled his eyes but made no moves to do what he said. "Karofsky, I want you out of my classroom right now. Get down to the principal's office, I'll be letting them know you're coming." When Dave still refused to listen to him, Blaine slammed his palms on his desk, "Now!" Dave then groaned and left the class. Blaine let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and turned to his class with hardened features. "Let this be a warning to anyone and everyone who wants to say something offensive to _anyone_. Bullying will not be tolerated." He then turned to Kurt whose deep blue eyes were wide with wonder and admiration. He gave him their special smile and urged him on with a gesture.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I hate school." Blaine blanched, he hadn't been expecting that. "Kurt… isn't there anything you like? I did say that I wanted at least one thing. Please follow directions." Kurt raised his eyebrow as if daring Blaine to do something but didn't say anything about it. "Glee club, then, is what I enjoy." He answered and Blaine hated the few snickers he heard. He couldn't do anything about it though and then just nodded. He waited for the kid behind Kurt to say something, but even when he did, he hardly paid attention. Kurt hated school, but he'd just have to give him a reason to love it.

~Klaine~

The bell rang and the kids began filing out of the classroom like they had done when they entered. Kurt didn't leave right away, Asshole still bugging him as he packed up his things. "Elliot will you just shut the fuck up? You cheated on me, I dumped your sorry ass, so who gives a shit if I did or did not have sex? _You _fucked up, so I'm no longer any of your concern!" Kurt snapped at Asshole. Blaine snorted and then hoped that they didn't hear him because he wasn't supposed to know anything. Kurt turned to him, raising an eyebrow as if, again, daring him to say something. Blaine just gave him a look of surrender as he and Asshole—_it's Elliot, Blaine, and what happens if you accidentally call him that in class?—_left the classroom, leaving Blaine alone in the classroom. He didn't bother thinking about Kurt because he'd already made up his mind. The boy was attractive—that's the reason he'd even talked to Kurt—but that had to be the end of it. He was a junior and it was completely inappropriate. So he was going to stay completely professional and act as if Kurt hadn't possibly been the best lay he'd ever had.

By the end of the day, Blaine was exhausted and completely forgetting why on earth he'd ever wanted to be a teacher at a public high school. He should've gone to Dalton. But as he was packing up his things for the day—which really wasn't much because he hadn't given out any assignments or had any turned in to him—Kurt strode into his classroom and leaned against the chalkboard, his usual cool demeanor cracking. He looked nervous and innocent and perfect, just as he had when Blaine took him the night before. "Bl… Mr. Anderson?" Kurt called tentatively since Blaine still hadn't turned around. He was busy trying to compose himself and also brace himself for whatever Kurt was about to say. Would he say that his father had found out and he was going to jail? _Blaine what the fuck is wrong with you, of course that's not it._ He reprimanded himself as he turned to expose himself to adorable Kurt. Kurt who stood up for himself and had quick wit was incredibly sexy, but innocent, shy Kurt was just plain adorable, and Blaine couldn't resist.

"What's up?" He asked as he slowly approached his student. Kurt gave him a tentative smile when Blaine's dopy smile appeared, "I need to know… I can't remember anything from last night. Um… did we…" He appeared unable to finish the sentence, and then Blaine began to fear that he'd taken Kurt's virginity in a grungy bathroom stall. Would it be better to lie to him and say no or tell him the truth and go to jail? He wouldn't lie to Kurt, he decided, even though it was incredibly risky. "We had sex, if that's what you're asking, but you don't have to worry. It will neither affect your grade positively or negatively. We can be professional about this." Kurt's eyes fell to the floor and he wrapped his arms around himself. That was the first time Blaine had really looked at Kurt that day.

His long, never ending legs were covered with painted on red skinny jeans. Tucked into them was a white button up shirt topped off with black suspenders and combat boots. He looked cute, like _dirty_ cute. But enough of that, Blaine Anderson! Pay attention. "Kurt… god, please tell me that wasn't your first time." He begged when he looked at the boy who was so efficiently curling in on himself. Kurt looked up at him and Blaine knew it was all over. He stole Kurt's virginity in a bathroom. He sighed and tried not to look pathetic; he had to be strong for Kurt. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He apologized, hoping Kurt would assure him it's okay. Yet it never came, and Blaine knew he had just fucked everything up. He sighed and very slowly reached out to take Kurt's hand. Kurt allowed this, so Blaine kept going. He pulled the younger boy into his arms and was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around him. "Kurt… I'm so sorry. But look, if it makes you feel any better, this won't affect your grade in my class. We can both be professional about this." He repeated this, unsure if Kurt had heard him the first time. Kurt shook his head and yanked himself out of Blaine's arms. "I don't care about that! I lost my virginity to my teacher completely drunk in a bathroom at _Scandals_! I don't even remember it!" He cried out, burying his face in his hands.

"Kurt… I am sorry. I didn't know any of this would happen." Kurt just shook his head and left the classroom. Blaine groaned, mentally scolding himself for telling the truth. It would've been better to lie. But he wanted to be honest because someone lied to him and said honesty is the best policy. Fuck that, no it's not! It gets you into way too much trouble.


	3. The Wounded Lion

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter 3 The Wounded Lion**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Recognize it? It's not mine -_-**

**~Klaine~**

Kurt arrived home at the same time he did every day. His father wasn't home yet, as always, so Kurt rushed to his room to hide. He pulled out a book, _The Brothers Grimm_, and turned to his favorite story, _The Wolf and the Fox_. When he was younger, he remembered, he used to use fairytales as a way to escape everything he was going through. Now this was true again. He was hiding away from the world in his own that he'd created, full of princes and princesses who never had to worry about anything but the dragon who always tried to keep them from their loved ones. Kurt wondered for a moment how things would work out. He was terrified to go to school the next day, he didn't want to talk to Blaine who he _did_ sleep with and Elliot who wouldn't _shut up_. He sighed and closed the book, he couldn't focus and he was giving himself a headache. He padded up the stairs to get some Advil before he'd try some of his math homework. But suddenly he remembered that he had yet to watch that week's episode of _Pretty Little Liars_. He grabbed the pill and even a cookie before settling on the couch. He rarely ever watched TV, he liked to be active to keep up his figure, but there were some shows that even he couldn't resist and _PLL_ was one of them.

When he turned it on, immediately he was met with Ezra and Aria's relationship woes which just further depressed him. How did they make their relationship work? They met in a bar and had sex before they knew they were teacher and student, right? And now it appeared as if Kurt was experiencing the same thing. He contemplated watching that episode again, just for reference, but decided against it. Blaine said they'd be professional which meant no relationship. Now hold on a minute! He had a right to want to be with Blaine, he was his first. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to be with the man who took his virginity. He sighed again and moved his hand to take a bite of the cookie he knew he was bound to regret.

Burt instantly knew something was wrong when he heard the TV playing the moment he walked in the house. Kurt rarely watched TV, he was always reading. And when he saw the cookie in Kurt's hand, he knew this was serious. Burt slipped off his shoes and made his way to the living room to sit next to his son. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Kurt instantly curled into his side. He buried his face in his father's chest as the tears spilled over. The best part about his relationship with his father was that he didn't force him into telling him anything he didn't want to. So Kurt cried and Burt was worried but he still hadn't asked. Kurt knew it was only a matter of time, but still it was nice.

~Klaine~

Kurt woke up early that morning, and, even though he knew he wouldn't be showing up to first period, he got ready. Finn was already eating some blue Poptart thing and Burt was sitting at the island eating his scrambled eggs which Kurt had fought with him over time and time again. He'd eventually given up on fighting with his father over eating healthy. "Are you gonna drive me to school?" Finn asked as he noticed Kurt, not bothering to swallow so crumbs were kind of spraying everywhere. He nodded and went to the fruit bowl to grab an apple. He sighed and glanced down at his black skinny jeans and white t-shirt. He didn't even know what he was doing, looking so normal. He just screamed pitiful and that would just encourage Elliot even more.

"Kurt!" Finn called out to him, breaking him out of his trance. "Sorry, what?" "I said it's time to go." Finn repeated as he stood already at the front door, ready to leave. Kurt just sighed and followed him out of the house and down to his Lincoln. He still planned on skipping first period, but he didn't have much of a plan besides that. What was he supposed to do? Hide in the bathroom? That seemed boring as hell.

Kurt had been caught by Mr. Shue about ten minutes in, having to lie and say he had lost track of time when he was getting ready that morning. He knew Finn wouldn't be able to vouch for him and that was dangerous, but still he couldn't help but lie to the only teacher who really helped him out. He had to go through with the walk of shame; being late to his English class and having Blaine look at him. He knew it would suck so bad which is why he walked so slow towards Blaine's classroom. When he did enter, though, Blaine looked up. First with an expression of tender care and compassion but it soon evolved into a stern expression as he seemed to remember that he was his teacher. "Kurt, I don't tolerate tardiness, I hope this isn't going to become a habit." He gave him a pointed look and Kurt just nodded pathetically as he walked towards his seat.

Elliot almost instantly jumped into questioning him about why he was so late. Kurt couldn't bring himself to fight with Elliot, completely drained from the day before. Finally, he turned to the pesky boy sitting next to him and snapped. "Elliot will you just leave me alone!?" He hissed and, annoyingly, Blaine heard and decided to stop class. "Something you'd like to share, Kurt?" He was getting real sick and tired of this guy's attitude. "You know what, Mr. Anderson, there is. I tried to skip your class today. But Mr. Shue caught me and I was forced into your class today. I don't give a shit what you're trying to teach because, honestly, I find you annoying. Not only that, but my ex-boyfriend is still bugging me about me possibly sleeping with someone after he cheated on me. My patience has already gone, so if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to leave." Kurt stood up and gathered his things before leaving the classroom. Santana's "Damn Hummel" following him as he stalked out.

~Klaine~

As he suspected, Kurt was called down to the principal's office and he wasn't surprised to see Blaine sitting there. Honestly, he admired the guy's balls. Didn't he know that Kurt could easily call him a rapist and he would be taken away in cuffs if he pissed him off? "Mr. Hummel, thank you for coming." "Not like I had a choice." He grumbled under his breath as Figgins kept talking. Kurt was not amused by Blaine's coy smile, and he scoffed as he took a seat next to him. "Can we skip the pleasantries and get down to business?" He requested, crossing his legs and leaning away from Blaine who sat to his left. "Of course, Mr. Hummel. Is what Mr. Anderson saying true?" Figgins asked and Kurt turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Blaine. "That depends on what he's saying." He considered asking if Blaine was fessing up to raping him, but he wasn't that cruel. "Are you being bullied?" Kurt blanched. He was not expecting that, especially not with that little smirk he'd seen on Blaine's face. "Um… I uh…" He didn't know what to say, turning to look at Blaine but finding he was already smiling encouragingly at him.

"Yes sir. David Karofsky and a few other football and hockey players have been harassing me." He confessed, still confused. Principal Figgins then went on to talk to him about the importance of reporting such incidents and he was tempted to tell him that even if he had said something no one would have cared because he's gay. When they were dismissed from Figgins office, Kurt stopped Blaine in the empty hallway, eyes hard. "I hope you don't think this excuses you from what you've done. There are two things completely wrong with that plan if that's the case. Number one: he won't do anything because I have no witnesses other than you and Dave is an _outstanding student_ so no one will believe it any way. Number two: even if Figgins does talk to the idiots doing this, it will only make it worse because they'll think I snitched on them. You fucked up, Blaine Anderson, and I certainly don't feel bad about reminding you of this." "You're little outburst today was completely inappropriate and I won't be overlooking it again." Blaine said instead of responding to Kurt.

Kurt just huffed stubbornly and crossed his arms. "You stole my virginity and then said we need to be professional. I could call rape at any time; you think you're really entitled to be threatening _me_ right now?" He asked incredulously, rolling his eyes at his stupidity. "You won't hold that over my head, Kurt. It was consensual, I didn't rape you." Blaine insisted and Kurt just snorted. "Yeah well, you had _consensual_ sex with a minor, so the consensual part is overlooked when you're standing in front of a judge." He shot back, a smirk plastered to his face as he finally felt in control of something. Blaine stood very still for a moment before he took a quick glance around the empty hallways. He surged forward and captured Kurt's lips, pressing their bodies together.

Kurt was star struck, unable to move as Blaine's lips were on his. In the middle of the hallway at a school where Blaine worked as a teacher and Kurt attended as a student. "Now will you shut up?" Blaine demanded as he pulled away from Kurt. He just nodded numbly. "Jesus what is it with you kids?" He grumbled irately before he took Kurt's hand and dragged him into an empty classroom. "Now, listen. I'm sure you're upset about me taking your virginity in the bathroom at Scandals, but that doesn't mean you have the right to disrespect me in class. I thought we were going to be professional about this." Blaine was looking at Kurt expectantly and yet Kurt just stood there with a blank expression. "Uh, no. _You_ agreed to be profession, I did not. I'm still just a kid, remember?"

Blaine was getting irritated quickly; Kurt could see it in the way he shifted. "Kurt, we have to be professional. Just because we slept together doesn't mean I'm going to give you special treatment." Kurt felt his stomach twist painfully at the way Blaine spoke so indifferently about them having sex. It didn't mean anything, he was beginning to realize, and it was like reality was slapping him in the face. "I'm going to transfer out of your class. I'm going to take AP English with Mrs. Birch." Kurt decided suddenly and then moved to the door, "She said she'd always have a spot open for me in case I changed my mind." And with that Kurt left Blaine alone in the classroom.

~Klaine~

**A/N: Hello there! Admin here! I just wanted to say that the names of all these chapters are actually real fairy tales that you are welcome to look up if they interest you. Also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It only takes a few seconds to jot down how you feel about my story, and if there's something maybe you'd like to see, a character you really want in the story, or something you think I need to change. That's all~!**


	4. The Canary Prince

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter 4 The Canary Prince**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**A/N: I know I'm early but it's only because this Thursday I won't be able to upload a chapter. Next week I'll be taking a break for Christmas and then I should be back. I MAY UPLOAD AGAIN BEFORE I LEAVE IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS!**

~Klaine~

The next day Kurt did not show up for Blaine's class, but not because he was skipping. He had done exactly what he said he would, transferring into AP English so he wouldn't have to see Blaine who insisted on Kurt acting like an adult. He was getting really sick of Blaine and his crap. "Kurt, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Birch's soft voice broke him from the trance he'd been finding himself in more often now that he'd had sex with _Mr. Anderson_. He sighed and nodded, looking up at her with a gentle smile. She was by far his favorite teacher, always so patient and kind but she didn't put up with anyone's shit. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." He apologized and forced himself to pay attention.

When the bell finally rang, Kurt rushed out of the classroom, hoping to avoid Elliot who just seemed to be everywhere he was. "Kurt!" There was that annoying voice. Stupid Elliot, not knowing when to take a hint. Kurt kept walking though, hoping he'd be able to just ignore him. "Kurt wait up!" He called again and Kurt finally whipped around on his heel. "Take a hint you stupid asshole and leave me alone!" He exclaimed, ready to start screaming at him if need be. Elliot was silent for a second before he opened his mouth to speak again. Kurt cut him off though, "You cheated on me, remember? So shut the fuck up about the fact that I slept with someone else! I was so drunk that I don't even remember it, if it makes you feel any better. So get off my case and stay away from me because I'm fucking _done_ with you." Kurt then left a stunned Elliot in the middle of the hallway.

_This day cannot get any worse_. He groaned to himself as he walked into AP French. He sighed and set his things down before burying his face in his arms and ignoring the rest of the world. The bell rang, but Kurt was too far gone to notice it or the fact that Mr. Grey was calling on him. Finally someone tapped his shoulder, and he looked up to see him staring at him in an annoyed manner. Kurt then sat up straight and paid attention the rest of class. But he wasn't really paying attention; his mind was still stuck in yesterday's encounter with Bl-Mr. Anderson. He wanted to close his eyes and just torture himself with the memory of practically being slapped in the face by his cruel words. While he doubted they were meant to hurt him, they still did and that was all that mattered in the long run. He could practically _feel_ each painful beat of his heart, could practically see it breaking underneath his ribcage. He didn't want to be there anymore; not in the same building as the man who did in fact rip his innocence from him. He was just like everyone else who threw their virginity away for some random stranger. He was no better than some whore. He felt like shit.

Kurt was like a zombie the rest of the day, and it didn't help that he didn't even _look _like himself. Since it was now Friday and Sectionals were coming up, Kurt had Glee for seventh period instead of calculus. And he knew that when he entered that room he would be bombarded with questions. At least that's what he thought. No one paid him any mind as he walked in and took his seat, not even Santana who he was sure would ask him about his absence in first period. Or perhaps that's what Elliot was going to tell him? No that was a stupid thought; he obviously was just going to bother him like he'd done yesterday. He sighed quietly as Mr. Shue walked in and began explaining that day's assignment or whatever.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mr. Shue asked after his hand hadn't shot up the moment he offered a solo. Kurt just shrugged and went back to staring blankly at the doorway where few straggling students passed every once in a while. "Kurt, why don't you head to the nurse's office? You won't be much of an attribute if you aren't feeling well enough to pay attention." Kurt nodded and walked out of the choir room and down to Ms. Peggy's office. He wasn't sure what she'd be able to do for the sinking feeling he now constantly had in his stomach. He hadn't counted on the fact that as he walked to the nurse's office he'd have to pass Mr. Anderson's classroom. He certainly did not count of the fact that Mr. Anderson would be closing the door. And he most definitely did _not_ count on the fact that their eyes would meet in an awkward manner. No sir, he did not think anything like such would happen. Yet there he was standing, completely frozen in place as blue/gray/green met in an awkward collision.

Kurt quickly dropped his gaze to the floor and kept walking as Mr. Anderson closed the door. But for those two seconds that he and the teacher's eyes held each other's, Kurt could feel reality bitch slapping him again. His heart sank to his feet and then through the linoleum, melting down through the earth and to the core of the earth. He forced himself to the nurse's office where he proceeded to puke his stomach up, Ms. Peggy's comforting hand on his shoulders as he bent over the toilet. "Kurt, you should take it easy. Go on home and get some sleep, and whatever it is you're stressing about, just try to let it go. You're causing your body some major symptoms of overwork."

~Klaine~

Kurt didn't go home, though. He stood outside by his car and waited for Finn because, sadly, it was still his responsibility to drive his oversized brother everywhere. He didn't have to wait long. Apparently, Finn told Mr. Shue that Kurt was required to drive him home and since he had to go home because he was sick he got excused so Kurt could go home early. At least, that's what Finn told him as they drove home. "So what's up with you anyway?" Finn asked as they pulled into the driveway. Kurt raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He asked and climbed out of the car but not before gathering his stuff. "Well, you've just seemed really out of it lately. You're always spacing out and Burt said you ate one of my cookies. Like, are you really that sick?" Well damn, Finn had suddenly become observant? What the fuck is going on? "Yeah, I've just… I dunno. I think I'm coming down with something." Kurt lied, looking anywhere but Finn as they both entered the house. "Welcome back, boys!" Carol called from her place in the kitchen.

Kurt entered the kitchen; he did this every day and he didn't want his stepmom to be suspicious. But of course, Finn has to just come out and tell Carol he's sick. "Hey Mom, Kurt's sick." _Way to be subtle, Finn, really, you should receive an award. _Carol looked over at where Kurt was standing, frozen in place, by the sink with his back to her. "Kurt?" He sighed and turned to face her so she could place her hand on his head. "Oh honey… you're burning up. Go on up to bed, I can manage dinner by myself tonight." She insisted and Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He was more than happy to get the hell out of there. He ran down to his room and hid under the covers of his bed, ignoring his phone as Teenage Dream began playing to alert him that Elliot was calling. After his ex tried to contact him twice, Kurt finally answered the phone. If anything just to get him to leave him alone, plus he was a little curious if this was about what he'd tried to tell him that morning.

"What?" He barked into the speaker. "Kurt, we need to talk." Elliot insisted. "Okay, I'm listening." "Mr. Anderson wanted me to tell you he's sorry." "Did he say what for?" Kurt was intrigued to say the least. Didn't Mr. Anderson know Elliot would be the worst person to pass that message along to? "No, when I asked he said you'd understand and then excused me." He explained and Kurt sighed, leaning against the headboard of his bed. He was getting irritated with Bla-Mr. Anderson and his wishy-washy actions. "Alright, then goodbye, Elliot." Kurt didn't wait for Elliot's protests as he hung up on his ex. He then buried himself back into his blankets and slept.

~Klaine~

Two weeks passed and Kurt had finally begun to feel better. He was paying attention in classes, attending Glee and focusing, and he was even beginning to feel like himself again. There was only one thing missing, and that was Elliot. If he and Elliot got back together, Kurt knew he'd be able to completely forget about Mr. Anderson, but not being able to kiss Elliot or be held by him just made everything much more real. And it forced him to be continuously punched in the gut whenever he saw Elliot around school. His ex had given up trying to get him back right after delivering _his_ message and Kurt had been grateful at first. Now he was just lonely.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed next to him as he slammed on the breaks of his car. He looked over to see that Finn's expression was pure horror. Kurt thought he was about to get into an accident or that he was about to run a red light. No. Finn just wanted him to turn so he could get Taco Bell. "Oh my God, Finn, we could've gotten into an accident as he turned to go through the drive through. "No! I wanna go inside!" Finn insisted, and Kurt just sighed as he turned to park his car.

They walked inside and—thank God for this—the line wasn't too long. Kurt sighed as he leaned against the metal railing, glancing around the restaurant that he didn't consider a restaurant because it consisted solely of tacos that were more like American versions of tacos so it was basically grease. Yeah, Kurt really hated Taco Bell. But guess who loved it? Freaking Blaine Anderson, because he apparently brought his date there, or at least that's what Finn said. "Kurt look!" Finn exclaimed as he pointed to a little booth behind him. He turned look at what had Finn so hyped up, expecting to see either Rachel or Quinn sitting there. "Mr. Anderson is here on a date!" He said way too loudly. Kurt quickly ducked his head so Bla-_Mr. Anderson dammit_ wouldn't see him. His old teacher was sitting there with another man who seemed to be around his age—in his early twenties. Kurt sighed and kept his head down, he felt like he did the day Blaine—_oh my God Kurt I thought we agreed to address him as Mr. Anderson even in your damn head!_—had told him that they needed to be _professional_. He felt like a dirty whore, and he was ready to get the hell out of there. And then he thought to himself that he wasn't even sure if Finn had Mr. Anderson. He was sure if he did he would've gone home that Thursday and told his father and Carol about their new teacher.

"Wait Finn… you have Mr. Anderson?" He asked softly, not looking up as he quickly pulled out his iPhone to hide his face. Finn turned back to look down at his stepbrother, "Nah dude, but Rachel does and she never shuts up about how hot he is. You have him, don't you? He is Mrs. Goodland's replacement." Kurt felt his face heating up quickly; how would he tell Finn he had to switch English classes because he slept with his new teacher? "Um… no… I'm uh… in AP English now." He confessed, and the feeling of Finn's eyes boring into his face just made him feels even worse. "Why? I thought you told Burt you didn't want to take those classes." Kurt groaned and turned to Finn, "Why the hell does it matter? I'm not in that class and that should be enough for you!" He exclaimed and turned back to his phone. He thought he might have been too loud and Mr. Anderson would have heard him but he didn't care right at that moment.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt trailed off as he glanced up to look at Finn who seemed really upset about being snapped at, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I didn't feel like normal English was challenging enough for me, so I transferred." He was totally lying, but hell it wasn't like Finn would notice. Finn nodded and then walked up to the counter because it was now their turn. Kurt had to actually pinch himself when he was beginning to feel tempted to look back at the man he'd lost everything to. He was, however, curious about whom the man beside Mr. Anderson was. "Kurt? Hey Kurt! Do you want anything?" Finn asked when Kurt finally turned to meet his eyes. He shook his head.

When Finn had his food, he moved to sit down, but Kurt was quick to catch where he was headed. "Hey. Where are you going? We have to get home." Kurt reprimanded him, hoping the desperation wouldn't seep into his voice. Finn looked down at his food and then up to meet Kurt's eyes, "I need to eat this though, dude." He said and sat down at the seat he'd had his eyes on. It was across from Mr. Anderson and his date. Kurt hadn't even _seen _Mr. Anderson since that time he was headed to the nurse's office; he had made sure to avoid him at all costs. And now here he was, at a taco bell on the outskirts of Westerville. He sighed and resigned to his fate, sitting down and quickly texting Mercedes to keep him occupied.

But again, Finn had other plans. "Hey Mr. Anderson!" He called, and Kurt could feel his heart jump up into his throat. He took a deep breath, "Finn, he's on a date, he doesn't want to be interrupted by a student he doesn't know." Kurt insisted, but it was too late because honey-hazel eyes were looking at him the moment he turned his head. Kurt cleared his throat quickly, his heart having appeared there out of nowhere. Thankfully he heard the little chime coming from his phone letting him know that his best friend had responded to him. He was thankful for the excuse to tear his eyes from Blaine's. _Oh dear Lord please say he didn't just call him _Blaine_ in his head!_ Kurt felt the heat rush to his face and the tears sting his eyes. He knew he had to get out of there so he quickly stood and told Finn he "had to piss" to get the hell out. He practically _ran _to the bathroom where he proceeded to trip in order to get to the stall. He propped himself up against the grungy wall and took deep breaths to calm himself.

When he heard the door open, Kurt was praying to God, whatever damn God that would listen, that it wouldn't be Blaine. Thankfully, whoever this guy was just went over to the urinals and began to take care of business. Kurt left the stall after a few more, quieter breaths. He unlocked the door and walked up to a mirror, seeing his own face reflecting the turmoil he could feel in his mind. It certainly didn't help when the man finished peeing and turned around, revealing his identity as Mr. Anderson. Kurt considered snapping at him, but the silence felt like it was saying far more. Kurt quickly washed his hands and was on his way to dry them when Mr. Anderson's arm shot out to catch Kurt's elbow. "Kurt…" He started, but Kurt was quick to react. He pulled his arm from his ex-teacher's grip and left the bathroom.

~Klaine~

**A/N: Hello there! Admin here! I just wanted to say that the names of all these chapters are actually real fairy tales that you are welcome to look up if they interest you. Also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It only takes a few seconds to jot down how you feel about my story, and if there's something maybe you'd like to see, a character you really want in the story, or something you think I need to change. That's all~!**


	5. The Bird of Truth

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter 5 The Bird of Truth**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**~Klaine~**

Kurt was quick to recover as he exited the bathroom. He forced his heart rate to slow as he walked over to where Finn was still stuffing his face with food that Kurt was sure if it had been him would've forced its way up. He sat down and Finn barely acknowledged his presence. But it wasn't long before he felt his phone vibrate in his phone again reminding him of his abandoned text from Mercedes. Mr. Anderson soon returned and sat back down next to his date—not that Kurt was watching with his peripheral vision. Mr. Anderson and his date fell back into a conversation and Kurt wasn't surprised that his ex-teacher didn't even bother to acknowledge him after that encounter in the bathroom. He sighed and went back to burying himself in his phone. He and Mercedes were having a boring conversation about what they were doing in Glee club and even desperate Kurt couldn't bring himself to pretend to be interested. Instead, he opted for forcing Finn to hurry up.

"Finn come on, we have to go. Dad's gonna be wondering where we are." He insisted and Finn still barely registered him. He was too far gone in his _food_ to care about what Kurt was saying. This made him sigh in annoyance, but accept his fate of being forced in the same restaurant as Mr. Anderson. "Okay, okay. We can leave now." Finn finally agreed after Kurt waited patiently for another five minutes. Life still had other plans for him, as always.

"Kurt wait." Mr. Anderson insisted behind them as they were leaving the building, grabbing his arm. Kurt groaned and turned around to look at B… Mr. Anderson. "Can I help you, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt kept his smile tight and as fake looking as possible, hoping this man would get the hint. No such luck. "Actually, yes, we need to talk and it's very important." He insisted, which just further irritated Kurt. Why the hell did he have to do this in front of Finn? "We can talk tomorrow at school, I'm sure. It can't possibly be so important that you have to interrupt your date." Kurt motioned to the man standing behind Bla-Mr. Anderson with an annoyed sneer on his face. Mr. Anderson sputtered for a moment, "Wha… da… Sebastian is hardly my date. He's an old friend from high school, nothing more." "I didn't ask who he was, Mr. Anderson, and I most certainly do not care. I have no interest in speaking with you, goodbye." With that, Kurt was about to walk away from Blaine again. _Dear Lord I just called him Blaine_.

"Kurt, you've disrespected me enough. I need to speak with you and you keep insulting me, which is no way to treat a teacher." Blaine scolded him and Kurt felt like crying. _Not in front of Finn, please Blaine don't do this in front of him_. He mentally begged the man in front of him as he opened his mouth to respond. "You're not my teacher, Blaine, and I'm not required to respect you. In case you've forgotten." He muttered the last part so only Blaine could hear him, and Sebastian seemed to be enjoying this. "Kurt please, just let me talk to you. Did Elliot tell what I asked?" Blaine asked and—why the hell was he calling him Blaine again? "Yes, and I don't really see why it was necessary to ask my ex to deliver that message. Unless, of course, you're actually that stupid, considering." He snorted. Blaine just shrugged, and he could see that Blaine wanted to continue the conversation. "Look, I'm a minor, remember? So I need to get back home to my _father_ before he gets worried. So excuse me." Kurt then turned on his heel and a completely confused Finn followed him. Kurt hardly cared at that moment about the chuckles that followed after him, guessing it was Sebastian.

~Klaine~

The next day, Kurt tried his damn hardest to avoid Mr. Anderson, but somehow he managed to get him alone. In a bathroom of all places. "Kurt." _His_ voice managed to pull Kurt away from checking out his skin. He looked over at his ex-teacher and swallowed thickly. "God dammit, Blaine, will you just leave me alone!?" He demanded, but made no moves to try and escape, knowing it would be pointless. "No, not until you hear me out." He insisted and Kurt just wanted to sit down because this was so damn hard on him. "Fine, go ahead and say whatever you want." He took a deep calming breath and braced himself for whatever heartbreaking thing Blaine was about to say. "I didn't count on this either, you know. I didn't intend on you being a virgin or my future _student_. If I knew either of those things, I wouldn't have fucked you in the bathroom at Scandals. But I did and for that I'm sorry and I know it's been hard on you. However, did you even think of how I'd feel? Just because it wasn't my first time certainly doesn't mean I didn't like you. It doesn't mean I didn't lose something, either. I care for you in a way that is completely inappropriate for teacher to care about a student, but I can't stop thinking about you Kurt. I can't stop thinking about how I wish that I could be with you, and not just in a sexual way. I want to actually talk with you. I want to talk about how school was for you or about all the idiots in my class and have you say something rude and snarky about whoever they are because that's just _you_."

He was silent for a long time, just watching the difference in Blaine's chest rise and fall as he took deep and shallow breaths. He was running through everything over in his head. Blaine _wanted _him. He wanted him not just sexually, but romantically. And after they slept together, he hadn't been the only one who was still thinking about it. He felt a smile slowly spread over his face and he finally met Blaine's eyes—like really met his eyes with confidence, something he hadn't been able to do until now. "I haven't stopped thinking about it. I didn't… I didn't want to be professional. You were my first; I wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you. It's good to know that is wasn't really one-sided." He confessed and Blaine smiled very gently. "Where does that leave us then?" Blaine asked and this put a damper on Kurt's high. He sighed and looked down at the bathroom floor, wondering when it'd last been cleaned, because it was much easier to wonder about that rather than think about what they were. Kurt felt his heart dropping quickly to his feet as he figured that it left them _nowhere _because really, where could it leave them? They were teacher and student, even the stupidest of all kids would know that was _illegal_ and Kurt didn't want to get Blaine in trouble. Blaine then took two steps forward, wound an arm around Kurt's waist, and snatched his phone from his back pocket before putting space between them again. "Here, I'll give you my number. I need to get back to class, and so do you. Plus, we need to talk about this more in private. I'll text you later, okay?" Kurt nodded, stunned to silence at Blaine's close proximity, and watched Blaine's ass as he walked out. _What?_ He was allowed to do that now.

~Klaine~

Kurt drove Finn home as always, except on the way home his phone vibrated in his pocket and he knew it was from Blaine. He felt his hands begin to prick with sweat as he tightened his grip on the wheel. The second they got home, Kurt called to Carol or _whoever_ was home that he was going to Mercedes before quickly disappearing out the front door and back into his Lincoln. He hadn't really given any thought to his answer to Blaine, which he knew would obviously be yes and he didn't even need to think about it. Blaine lived in an apartment complex not far from Kurt's own home and Kurt quickly began to drive.

"Come in!" Blaine called from behind the door, and Kurt could barely convince himself to open it and walk in. But he certainly wasn't disappointed with the sight that met him as he did. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table that was more like half in half out of his tiny kitchen with reading glasses perched atop his nose and a red grading pen out as it scratched against the what he guessed were essays that rest on the pale wood. "Oh, sorry, I can come back at a better time." Kurt apologized as he saw Blaine and he couldn't help but hope his ex-teacher would insist that _no_ he wanted Kurt there. Blaine must have heard his silent pleas because he looked up at Kurt with a horrified expression as if he'd just suggested that his favorite TV couple would break up. "No, no, stay. I was just behind on my grading so I brought it home to work on. I can do it later, though." He waved his hand dismissively.

Kurt took a tentative look around before he shyly approached Blaine's spot at his table. "I could… um, I could help with grading and we can… talk maybe?" He suggested as he slowly slid across from Blaine into a chair as if he wasn't sure if it was okay or not. Blaine smiled almost absently as he turned his eyes back to the paper and tried to finish up. "I couldn't ask you to do that." "You're not asking me, Mr. Anderson." Kurt insisted, unsure if he would be allowed to call Blaine, Blaine or not. This seemed to get the teacher's attention, his eyes wide and cheeks tinged pink. He slowly took half the stack and grabbed his spare red pen that rested beside him and slid it across the table to him. "Alright then, for now I'm only grading the grammar and spelling. If you find anything you're not sure about or can't read just ask me before marking it wrong. And um… thank you for doing this; we can talk after and I can make some dinner or something if you're hungry." Blaine offered and Kurt suddenly felt very warm. He offered his ex-teacher a smile before turning his attention to the rough drafts sitting in front of him. The essay was about their (the students) opinion on drugs. Kurt wasn't sure where this lesson would have come from, but the majority of the students seemed to think they should be made legal in all fifty states. Kurt couldn't understand that. Drugs were incredibly addictive and you could die in just _one_ use where as at least cigarettes and alcohol required multiple uses to screw up one's life.

He got through half the stack of papers before he came across one that interested him enough for him to alert Blaine. "Hey um… can I ask about the point of the essay? I mean… I know it's about drugs and stuff but um… why have them write about that?" He asked, glancing up to see that Blaine was looking at him curiously. "I thought it was an interesting topic to get their opinions on." He answered and Kurt nodded before turning back to Brett's paper. "Um… But… St-_Brett_ is using drugs, so doesn't that make him biased." He asked and then turned back to grading his paper. Although, whenever you grade a paper written by someone who's always high, it's pretty much a red paper. Blaine actually seemed upset whenever Kurt looked back up to him. He hadn't said anything so Kurt was wondering what he was thinking only to find that he was looking at him an upset expression. One that was quite unreadable. "Right and how do you know that?" He was snapping at him. Why was Blaine snapping at him? "Um… can't you tell?" He was picking his words carefully now so Blaine wouldn't get any more upset with him. "He may act stupid, Kurt, but that doesn't mean he's _high_. What idiot comes to school high?" "Stoner Brett!" Kurt exclaimed, huffed, and went back to grading.

"Stoner Brett?" "That's what everyone calls him." Kurt explained and didn't bother to look up at Blaine, already knowing his glare would meet him. "How endearing," Blaine sneered and Kurt was ready to just stand up and walk off. "He's high all the time, Blaine, what the hell do you want us to call him?" "Maybe his _name_!" "Whatever, I was just telling so if you wanted to report it you could, but apparently you're like all the other teachers and choose to turn a blind eye to all of the rule breaking happening in front of you." Kurt snapped and finished up with the paper he was grading before slamming it into the other pile. "Kurt-" Blaine started but Kurt looked up to shoot him a death glare before he went back to grading. "I've been at Lima schools my whole life, Blaine, and I know things about people that you never will. So stop acting as if you know more about Stoner Brett and everyone else after being here for a couple weeks than I do." And with that the conversation was over, nothing but the sound of pens scratching against paper to fill the silence.

When Kurt finished, he stood up and stretched. He then passed the graded papers to Blaine who had also finished. They stood awkwardly just staring at each other like middle schoolers before Blaine broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. You're right; I don't know anything about anyone here. But I'm willing to learn, especially if staying here means I have the chance of catching a glance of you in school." Kurt's face heated up as Blaine complimented him. "I, uh, am sorry too. You're not like the other teachers here, far more handsome." Kurt's face was a bright red and Blaine just chuckled. Kurt knew if Blaine were just some high school boy he'd met, Kurt would have swatted at him and giggled along before going silent and waiting for a kiss. But he knew that, that wouldn't happen here, at least not with Blaine. "So… talking?" Kurt asked and glanced at Blaine shyly who nodded and motioned to the couch that was nestled in the small living room.

When he and Blaine were seated across from each other, Kurt was twitchy and weird. This was a teacher, _his teacher_, and they might end up starting a relationship. Despite what everyone thought, Kurt certainly didn't feel mature. He knew that he didn't act_ stupid _like the other kids, but that didn't make him mature. Certainly not mature enough to start an _adult_ relationship with an _adult_ male. He had been with the same guy for the past four years! He wasn't experienced enough for Blaine. "Kurt?" Blaine called to him gently and Kurt met his eyes, getting lost in them and forgetting all about why he was so nervous. This incredibly attractive man wanted to be with him, so fuck everything else! "Yeah sorry."

"So um… are we…" Kurt couldn't handle this, he thought, this was far too embarrassing to say out loud, but it had to be done. "Are we together?" Blaine shrugged, "Do you want us to be?" Kurt contemplated throwing himself at Blaine, but thought he would appear too desperate, so he settled for nodding profusely. "Absolutely," He insisted and then closed his eyes in embarrassment because that sounded desperate. Blaine just chuckled, "Good, we're on the same page then. So now that that's out of the way, we can focus on setting up ground rules. Our relationship is _very_ illegal, Kurt, you're aware of this?" Kurt nodded again, "Okay good, so there have to be things that we know we can and can't do. I think we should leave all physical aspects of our relationship out until you're officially eighteen." Kurt looked down as he twisted his fingers together, "So no… kissing and stuff?" He shifted and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into his arms. He wound them around his waist, setting his chin on his shoulder and brushing his nose over the sensitive skin of his neck. "This should be enough for a couple more months. I promise, it's just better this way." Kurt sighed dejectedly, but he agreed with Blaine, it was just better this way. "Okay." "And no sex until you've graduated, okay?" Kurt's eyes widened and he whipped his head to stare at Blaine incredulously.

He laughed and gave Kurt's waist a squeeze, "What?" "We aren't even together then, more like best friends!" Kurt insisted and sighed again. "You do this with your best friends?" He raised an eyebrow and Kurt felt hot under Blaine's scrutiny. "Well… I… sorta." He answered honestly, thinking about all the times he and Elliot would cuddle when they were younger or when he and Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, or Brittany would cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. "Should I feel threatened?" Kurt's eyes widened again as he realized Blaine hadn't been judging him but had been jealous. He giggled and took Blaine's hand in his. "My friends are girls." He explained and felt Blaine relax against his back. "Oh… well then." Kurt turned his head to look down at Blaine who had his eyes already on Kurt. "You're really cute, Kurt." Blaine said suddenly and Kurt grinned. "Well, thanks. You're not too bad yourself." He nudged him with his shoulder and Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. "I wish I could kiss you." He said honestly. "I wish you could kiss me." Kurt repeated, his eyes blown and cheeks flushed. Blaine wanted to, he could see it, but he wouldn't let himself and Kurt shrugged it away. It was selfish of him to think Blaine would risk his job any more than he already was.

"Oh wait! If I have to graduate before we have sex again, we won't be able to do it on your desk and that really sucks because that's been a fantasy of mine for a long time." Kurt exclaimed and looked back at Blaine to see that he was staring at him like he'd just said he was going to try and kill the president. Kurt then blushed and looked away, anywhere to avoid Blaine's gaze. "You're so cute." He finally said with a laugh. Was Blaine laughing at him? Was that what this was? Was he laughing because Kurt was so young and stupid and that sounded stupid to Blaine? Did Blaine see him as childish? "Whenever you graduate, you can come in to my class one day and I'll fuck you on my desk, okay?" Kurt nodded with a grin and then settled back into Blaine. Yep, this felt right. This moment was one he enjoyed very much.

~Klaine~

**A/N: Hello there! Admin here! I just wanted to say that the names of all these chapters are actually real fairy tales that you are welcome to look up if they interest you. Also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It only takes a few seconds to jot down how you feel about my story, and if there's something maybe you'd like to see, a character you really want in the story, or something you think I need to change. That's all~!**


	6. The Grateful Prince

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter 6 The Grateful Prince**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**A/N: Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Keep reviewing. I would like to see each chapter getting 10 reviews. Some of you had issues with me withholding the story. I have one thing to say to you: This is how I work, take it or leave it. You don't like it, don't read my story. I enjoy writing, and will continue to write, but it's really not a lot to ask you to just write "I like your story", hit send, and then be on your way. I don't like demanding reviews, and to be honest, I'm a people pleaser so I don't like it when people are upset with me. That being said, please don't hate me too much and enjoy the rest of the story.**

**~Klaine~**

Blaine Interlude II

Blaine was utterly annoyed as he sat across from Sebastian in a Taco Bell just outside of Westerville. Sebastian that slimy bastard from his days at Dalton. He and Sebastian hadn't even been friends; honestly, they just knew each other from the Warblers, but he was already in a bad mood after what happened with Kurt and yet somehow he'd been roped into a date or whatever the bastard. He had run into Sebastian on his way to Dalton—the current Warbler leader wanted him to talk to the new vocal leader and Sebastian had been there for who knows why. He had expressed such excitement and adoration for Blaine whenever he saw him and kept exclaiming about how much they just needed to catch up. He had agreed regretfully. They talked for a while about what they got up to after school and Blaine confessed to being a teacher in Lima. Sebastian then went on and on about how he was so glad they were so close because he had gone to school to be a nurse. Like what the hell does Blaine care about what he was doing? But he ended up actually caring when he mentioned that McKinley needed a new nurse. So he was going to go for it and they might see each other around school and all Blaine could think of was_ Kurt_ because he was so sure he'd heard his voice.

And when Blaine looked over at the table across from them after _swearing _he heard one of his students call his name he noticed the beautiful boy he'd pissed off sitting with some other guy. But _oh_ was this what jealously felt like because he hated this feeling he had bubbling at the core of his stomach. He wasn't thinking or hearing or seeing anything other than Kurt, and when he stood to use the bathroom Blaine did everything he could not to _run _after him. He was so sure he'd seen him walk in there but the only thing that met him was an empty bathroom. But there was one stall that was closed and the sound of one sniffle caught his attention. Kurt was sitting in the bathroom stall and seemed upset. So he pretended to use it, not sure if Kurt knew he was there, and then finally he came out of the stall. Blaine tried to stay calm as he finished up and washed his hands. He wasn't thinking when Kurt was about to leave, all he knew was that he needed to talk to Kurt. So he grabbed his arm and was practically begging Kurt to talk to him as he called out his name. But he shook off his arm and just kept walking.

When Kurt and whoever Frankenteen was left, Blaine followed, ignoring Sebastian's call after him and eventual follow. He tried to talk to Kurt who with every sentence that left Blaine's mouth begged with his eyes not to do it in front of the man next to him. But he couldn't find it in himself to stop and when Kurt finally walked off, Sebastian started laughing cruelly at some joke that Blaine didn't get. He and Sebastian then spoke about what had happened—well, more like Sebastian interrogating him over his relationship with his student and not failing to remind him more than once that it was illegal on so many levels. Blaine didn't care what he had to say though, because they weren't friends and Sebastian's opinion meant nothing.

That next day when they met in the bathroom again, Blaine didn't hesitate to confront Kurt. Well, he did because he had to check to make sure that no one was in the bathroom but them and then lock the door. But he thought that they were going to be okay whenever Kurt's expression softened after his confession of feelings. They even exchanged cell phone numbers and Blaine really did consider the day a success. Kurt then came over and helped him grade and they argued a little but that was to be expected and then they even got together and it was perfect. But there was something that kept ebbing at him. Kurt wanted to have _sex _on his desk. He was supposed to be innocent, wasn't he? He was a virgin before Blaine took him so he shouldn't be thinking about sex, _right? _But Blaine was far more concerned about what Kurt was doing to him and his control. He wanted to throw Kurt over his coffee table and fuck him hard after he heard those _words_ leave his mouth, but he knew he couldn't because he could be arrested. That little devil on his shoulder, though, had other things to say.

_But you two have already had sex. It's not like if they find out you wouldn't be tried for rape, considering you've already taken his little virgin ass. What's stopping you from doing it again? Why so many rules? Throw caution to the wind and just _fuck him! But Blaine couldn't no matter how inviting Kurt made it. No matter how tight his jeans were and no matter how he swayed his ass when he walked he could not take Kurt. But his sweet little Kurt was making it so hard without even trying.

~Klaine~

Blaine was sitting at his desk, staring off into space as he thought about Kurt for the hundredth time that day. First period was about to begin and he would have to see Elliot and _oh my god_. "K-Kurt!" Blaine stuttered, eyes blown wide when his boyfriend waltzed through the door clad in tight leather jeans and a white button down shirt that he paired with combat boots. He looked so simple and elegant and _delicious_. Kurt smiled at him shyly, something he did often when they were in school. "You um," He paused to glance around the room to make sure they were alone before continuing, "didn't finish grading last night so I, um, wasn't sure if you'd want some help during homeroom?" Blaine smiled his teacher-y smile and motioned to the chair that was now permanently placed next to his at his desk. Kurt had been dubbed Teacher's Pet—along with the still occurring nicknames such as Lady, Porcelain, and Tickle Me Doe Face—now that he was helping Blaine with grading every day after school and sometimes before school depending on how much he missed Blaine. Blaine loved it though; it gave them time alone to ogle at each other without being caught.

Kurt plopped down next to him, shy under Blaine's almost hungry gaze. "Do I look okay?" He asked hesitantly as he avoided Blaine's eyes and Blaine wished he could kiss away his self-deprecation because he was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen and Blaine used every moment of his time devoted to making him realize that. "Much more than okay; you look positively _ravishing_. Not that anyone will be ravishing you—unless there's something you need to tell me—it's very refreshing to have such an attractive boyfriend." Blaine reached under the desk to take Kurt's hand who flushed and looked up at Blaine through his long eyelashes. "Thank you." He mumbled and was ready to start grading when someone walked through the door, causing them to fling away from each other. _Elliot_ walked in and Blaine hated him even more for being early. He was so annoying, always asking Blaine about his sudden friendliness with Kurt when they left on such a sour note.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson. Good morning Kurt." Elliot greeted cheerfully as he sat down, crossed his legs, and stared at them. Kurt nodded, the only sort of acknowledgment he'd give his ex anymore, and Blaine was forced to smile and return the greeting because he was a teacher. The world just wanted to keep reminding him of that every time he got comfortable with Kurt. "Good morning Elliot. Did you do your assignment from last night?" Blaine asked and was a little irritated when he smiled and nodded. He sighed and turned his attention back to his boyfriend whom he shared their special smile with for a moment before he said softly, "The quizzes I need graded I left on the table last night, I don't have anything for you right now. But after school you can grade the assignments from today if you want?" Kurt's face lit up and Blaine felt like this would be the perfect time to kiss him. Blaine discreetly took his hand and gave it a squeeze before he offered a parting goodbye and turned back to what he'd been doing before Kurt showed up: thinking about Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson, what is your relationship with Kurt?" Elliot asked suddenly and, surprisingly, Blaine was not surprised. He had been expecting this question for a while, actually. "He's my former student and he is also my assistant." He answered and turned to look at Asshole. "Yeah, but he hated you or something the last time he was in class, what changed." "Elliot, from what I've heard, _you _cheated on Kurt. So shut up and stop concerning yourself with his affairs. If he and I are friendly, it's nothing for you to know about. I don't ask why you get along well with Adam or flush whenever he enters my class during first period, and you have no business asking why Kurt and I get along." Blaine had really wanted to give him the _back off my boyfriend_ talk but obviously that wouldn't be possible, so we went with second best. And this seemed to be the best way to shut Elliot up because he blushed and turned he head away from Blaine.

~Klaine~

Blaine thought about Kurt all day, so ready to hold him in his arms and ghost his lips over his neck or forehead at his apartment. Lately Kurt had seemed antsy and irate, unable to focus on anything for a long period of time which made Movie Cuddle Time near impossible. Kurt would sometimes purse his lips unintentionally whenever Blaine would lean in close or his eyes would flutter shut when Blaine would place their foreheads together. He was sure his boyfriend wasn't doing this on purpose, it happened so instantly and surprisingly at moments Blaine never expected and Kurt would always apologize profusely after doing it. But he knew that Kurt was getting anxious and he needed some sort of conformation about their relationship that he just couldn't give him. Blaine couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't kiss Kurt and he really hoped Kurt would wait until he was eighteen to start teasing him.

Blaine laid very still behind Kurt's sleeping body on the couch, his lips ghosting over his neck again. He really wished he could kiss that delicate skin, and his self-control was cracking, but Kurt's birthday would be in exactly four months and he could kiss him all he wanted. He almost groaned in frustration at the way Kurt's lips moved as he breathed. He tried to turn to watch the movie but the little knowledge that Kurt was _asleep _and _vulnerable _and _in his arms _just pushed him to the edge. "God you're so beautiful." He murmured and snuggled into his back. Kurt was far too cute for his own good and Blaine was so sure he'd crack. Perhaps they needed a break? Or maybe… they needed to just take some time to cool off? Oh who was he kidding, Blaine Anderson was a sucker for Kurt and he knew he would do _anything_ for him.

~Klaine~

**A/N: Hello there! Admin here! I just wanted to say that the names of all these chapters are actually real fairy tales that you are welcome to look up if they interest you. Also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It only takes a few seconds to jot down how you feel about my story, and if there's something maybe you'd like to see, a character you really want in the story, or something you think I need to change. That's all~!**


	7. The King of Love

**The Dragon and the Prince**

**Chapter 7 The King of Love**

**Summary: Kurt always wanted a fairy tale ending. He always wanted a prince to sweep him off his feet, and Elliot had always been his prince. But what happens when his seeming perfect prince cheats on him and he runs to seek refuge in a gay bar meeting an incredible man? Enter Blaine, twenty-four and recently hired to replace the new English teacher at McKinley high.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did Elliot would not be threat to our favorite fiancés!**

**~Klaine~**

Kurt woke to his boyfriend's body pressed into his, morning wood against the back of his thigh as his still-even breathing filled the room. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, willing his heart to slow down so he could get a few more peaceful moments with Blaine. No matter how hard he tried, sleep just would not come. He wasn't sure if it was his own hard on that was so painful in the clothes he wore the day before or if it was the way his mind was racing, but to Kurt it didn't matter. All he knew was that his jeans were tight, his mind was busy with thoughts of Blaine, and his boyfriend's own hard on pressing so close to his ass wasn't helping. He tried to wiggle free from Blaine's grip, but no such luck seeing as his arms just tightened.

He sighed and turned around in Blaine's arms, staring up at him longingly. He wished he could rut against him to relieve some of the tension; he wished he could slot their erections together and wake his boyfriend up in such a nice way. But he knew he couldn't and Blaine would be so upset if he did. So he bit his lip and nestled into the crook of his neck. _It wasn't working. _Kurt sighed again and looked up at Blaine who was still, irritatingly, asleep. He did the only thing he could think of: reaching up and tugging too hard at his curls. And Blaine fucking _moaned._ "Holy hell." He cursed without even realizing it, and the sound that Blaine just made went straight to his cock.

Kurt closed his eyes in horror as he grew even harder in his pants and desperately tried to control himself. Thankfully, Blaine woke up in that moment. He was probably surprised, and not in a good way, when he found Kurt writhing next to him as his cock searched for release but his brain refused. Kurt heard his breath hitch and he looked up to see Blaine's eyes were on the tint in the sheets. "B-Blaine I'm so sorry..! I didn't mean to! I just.. I woke up hard and you wouldn't let me go and I pulled your hair and you moaned and holy shit I got harder and I'm so sorry." Kurt was practically begging, close to tears as he feared that after only a week Blaine would be breaking up with him. Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and then surged forward. He was kissing him. _Blaine _was kissing him. _They were _kissing!

Kurt reacted instantly, sliding their lips together. He allowed Blaine to set the speed, knowing he was the one who would be beating himself up if they went too far. But unfairly, Blaine pulled away too soon and said beating up/freaking out happened _way _too soon. "Blaine, wait. Before you say that was a mistake just wait and take a deep breath." He jumped in immediately after they broke apart. He looked down at Kurt with a grin before connecting their lips again. _Holy fuck what was happening? _And then it happened. Their crotches slot together at Blaine's instruction and they were rutting against each other on the couch. It was desperate and needy and quick and sloppy and _perfectly Kurt and Blaine_. Their lips barely ever part and before soon they were coming in their pants.

"God that was so amazing." Blaine gushed as he leant back against the couch, pulled Kurt into his arms and pressing his lips against his neck. "Fuck all the rules. Fuck them all, I want you. I want to kiss you and _touch_ you. As long as you're comfortable, of course, but I really, really want you." Blaine continued and Kurt was still trying to come down from quite possibly the strangest orgasm he'd ever experience. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, thank god. I wouldn't have been able to wait a full four months." He exclaimed and moved to latch his lips to Blaine's Adam Apple. He'd been wanting to _taste_ Blaine for so long, and watching that thing bob every time he swallowed was just torture. "Shit Kurt." Blaine choked out, gripping his arm.

"Oh, right, sorry." Kurt sat up and brought his hands up to Blaine's face, brushing over the stubble that he found so sexy. "Kiss me." He breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he braced himself for his ex-teacher's lips. Slowly, their lips touched one another's as if it were the first time. Kurt found himself falling over the edge at the beautiful hesitance and sweetness that resonated from his lips to the tips of his toes. When they pulled away, they embraced each other on the couch. It felt so perfect, that moment. Well... Until they realized the cum was drying and they had school. "Oh my god, Blaine. My dad! My _clothes_! I can't wear the same thing twice! Everyone will know!" Kurt screeched as he hopped off of his boyfriend and started flitting around hoping he'd maybe left clothes during the seven or eight times he'd been over.

"Kurt. Kurt~! KURT!" Blaine exclaimed, Kurt finally looking up the third time. "I called in sick today for both of us. I took care of your father last night, texting him from your phone to let him know that you were staying over at Mercedes'. We have the whole day to ourselves." He smiled and reached out to take Kurt's hand, massaging his fingers over his knuckles. Kurt seemed to calm down, and even though he was aware that his lies would catch up with him, he just wanted to enjoy their day together. He took a deep breath and angled his head up to stare at his boyfriend. "Okay, what are we gonna do then?"

~Klaine~

Kurt and Blaine spent the whole day on the couch. They watched a few Disney movies that Blaine had and eventually their close proximity and new fucking of the rules evolved to making out while _Make a Man out of You_ played in the background. And making out eventually evolved to Blaine showing Kurt what a blowjob was. But they had to return to reality at some point, they both had just hoped it would have taken a bit longer than that.

Kurt's phone began to vibrate just as he was returning Blaine's favor. He huffed and pulled away from his boyfriend's hard cock to check. It was Mercedes. He turned to Blaine who was glaring at him through lust-filled eyes. Kurt grinned, the text forgotten, and he scooted across the floor back to his place on his knees in front of Blaine. Kurt stared at the red, swelled head for a few seconds before he blew on it innocently. Blaine thread his fingers through his hair and led him towards his hardened dick. "Kurt come on I'm so close, finish me off." He practically begged as he thrust his hips towards the younger. Kurt smiled and did as he was asked, surging forward to wrap his lips around the tip and sucking it like a straw. "Ugh baby, your mouth is so hot and wet for me." Kurt was beginning to like this dirty side of Blaine, the side that only came out whenever they were doing, well, dirty things. Blaine would talk to him, like really _talk _in a way that made Kurt's dick swell again. He hummed as he began to sink lower, taking in more and more of what Blaine had to offer. "_Oh darling,_ I love your mouth so much. Just like that, babe, suck my dick just like that." He groaned around Blaine; this was driving him insane. Kurt pulled away just to mouth at the base of Blaine as he said, "If you don't cum soon we'll have to prolong this even more. I'm getting hard again."

Kurt then went back to sucking him, tightening his lips around him and swirling his tongue just over the head to collect any of the precum that had leaked. "Jesus Kurt, I'm gonna cum, and so soon too." Kurt's eyes twinkled in delight as he looked up at his boyfriend who so far gone as he came in Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled away quickly, trying to swallow what was in his mouth as the rest covered his face. He coughed roughly; the taste of Blaine was strong and it happened so quick that his gag reflex jumped in. Blaine was instantly behind Kurt, rubbing his back and apologizing profusely for coming in his mouth his first time. "Blaine, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Now, I have to see what Mercedes wanted because I'm pretty sure my dad contacted her." This seemed to snap Blaine out of it and he followed as Kurt picked up his discarded phone. He shook his head as he read the message. _Hey boo! Just wonderin why your daddy thinks you stayed at my house last night. Now don't worry, remember what you always tell me about worry lines, I confirmed it, but I just wanna know where you are. I'm worried about you. –M_ Kurt smile down at his phone and quickly typed up his reply. _Hey bb! Sorry about that, but I knew you'd cover for me—you know you owe me! Anyway, thanks a lot. I'll explain later! –K _Kurt felt Blaine's hands on his shoulders, rubbing away the tension as he led him over to the couch. Kurt allowed his boyfriend's hands to guide him to his couch, slipping the phone back into his pocket and settling next to Blaine.

Blaine sat behind Kurt as always and wound his arms around his waist; Kurt's shoulder tucked beneath Blaine's chin and his neck beneath his lips. "Mercedes say anything?" He finally asked after a few moments of innocent kisses being placed to sensitive areas of his skin. "She wanted to know why my dad was asking to confirm that I stayed the night last night. She covered for me—I've done it more than once for her—so don't look so worried, but I told her I'd explain later. We need cover stories, Blaine." Kurt insisted, rolling his head to the left to look down at his ex-teacher. Blaine took a deep breath and bit his lip; Kurt could tell how seriously he was thinking about it. "We need fake boyfriends." He finally decided and Kurt agreed; it did seem like a good idea. "Alright, so I'll say mine goes to another school… but which one?" He wondered more to himself than he was actually asking Blaine. "Dalton, I went there for high school. Now we just need a name, something common." Kurt was shocked Blaine had gone to Dalton. "Um… Really? Were you, by chance, in the Warblers?" Blaine seemed irritated that Kurt was already distracted from the pressing issue they had, but he had some sort of emotion underlying the irritation. "I was the head Warbler. I sang lead for them all four years." Kurt was so impressed. Blaine could sing, and not only that but he could sing _well_. This was gold! "Oh my god, Blaine, you have to come in and talk to the New Directions! We're going against the Warblers in a couple weeks and we have _no _idea what to expect. You could totally coach us!" He gushed, grinning ear to ear. "Kurt, you're forgetting something." "What? That we're trying to come up with fake boyfriend covers? No." Kurt insisted and was already sobering up. "No, that we're together. Do you think we could be in the same room together and not do anything?" Kurt was silent as Blaine absently picked at a string on Kurt's shirt.

"Maybe… okay maybe not, but I just… I really want us to win Blaine and it would mean a lot if you came in and helped us out. I swear I'll be on my best behavior and I won't flirt with you or give you dirty looks." Kurt promised, even holding up his right hand to symbolize how serious he was about it. Blaine was silent as he thought about it, sighing once or twice as the wheels in his head kept turning. "Alright fine, but this will stay professional and it's only until you've beaten the Warblers." Kurt rejoiced, turning and gripping Blaine's face as he kissed him hard. "Thank you so much, Blaine!" He exclaimed, wanting to cry. Blaine smiled back, his dapper smile that always made Kurt swoon with joy whenever it was directed at him, _his _smile. "Oh, I should probably tell you I was asked to go in and talk to the Warblers."

~Klaine~

The next day, Kurt woke up extra early in his own bed, slightly disappointed when he turned around and Blaine wasn't there with him. He had returned home and explained to his dad that Mercedes had needed immediate help with her wardrobe. _"She had an important date today after school, Dad, and I couldn't leave her hanging!"_ And that was sufficient enough for Burt, so Kurt ran up to his room, did his "homework"—he was texting Blaine—and then went off to sleep. Now awoken for school, Kurt got dressed with extra care. He wanted Blaine to grow hard the second he saw him. Okay, maybe not to that extreme, but he did want to look, well, _sexy_. Finally, he'd decided on this tight red button up he'd been wanting to save for a special occasion and his tight black skinny jeans—the tightest pair he owned. After feeling fully prepared to wow Blaine, he went down the stairs to wish his father a good day like he did every day.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Burt asked the second he caught a look at Kurt's outfit for the day. He seemed sufficiently upset at how tight everything was on his son, and Kurt sent him a reassuring smile hoping to portray confidence he didn't have. "Just school dad; I have Glee practice today so Finn and I will be late." He said as he grabbed his white scarf that he'd left sitting on the coat rack next to his black, white, and red high tops he knew would go just perfect. ( /characters/kurt-hummel/and/shoes/creative-recreation-cesario-high-top-sneakers/media/1339960#medium-1339960) After having the perfect outfit picked he sat down to eat some toast and even a little bit of an egg. Finn finally came bounding down the stairs and sat next to Kurt to shovel food in his mouth. Finally he was ready to go, and Kurt was getting anxious to see Blaine who always looked so happy to see Kurt. Kurt remembered that one day he walked into his class with leather pants; he looked like he could practically eat him. "Finn are you ready yet?" He asked and stood, walking to the door—well actually he ran practically tripping over himself.

~Klaine~

Kurt walked to Bl-Mr. Anderson's classroom, only to find him already with another student… _Elliot. _Kurt just smiled and walked in, taking his place beside Mr. Anderson in his own seat that he insisted on staying right there even when Kurt offered to move it. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson, is there anything you need help with?" Kurt interrupted whatever conversation they were having as he walked up to Mr. Anderson's desk. Both Elliot and Blaine were practically drooling as they stared at, and Kurt felt so satisfied with himself, but he kept the innocent look on his face. "Ah, oh, yes. I'm way behind on grading because I was absent yesterday. I was so sure you'd have been there to help my sub, though." "Oh no, are you sick? I was out yesterday, too, so there must be something going around." Kurt insisted and sat next to the teacher. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I just had something personal that needed to be taken care of. I hope you're feeling better, though. Thank you, though, for your concern." Mr. Anderson thanked him, and Kurt was impressed at how well they were acting. "Of course, so what needs to be graded? More essays?" He asked as he bent over the desk just a bit so he could see what was on Mr. Anderson's desk. He almost preened when he heard Elliot groan and Blaine's eyes trailed down the strip of skin that was exposed as his shirt slid down a bit to show his chest.

"Ah, yes." He finally found his voice and Kurt couldn't help but smirk at him when he heard his voice drop an octave. It was his _bedroom _voice. He moved around to sit next to Blaine, reaching out to take half of the stack and a red grading pen that he'd claimed as his own. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's thigh, out of Elliot's line of vision, and rubbed a bit. It was his boyfriend's way of letting him know he wanted him. A way to let him know that he wanted them to meet up after school, and Kurt knew he'd have to be on his best behavior during Glee. "Elliot, you're always just sitting here, could you do me a favor and run this letter down to the office?" Mr. Anderson asked, holding out a crisp envelope with Figgins' name on it. Elliot hopped up and took it before rushing out of the classroom. Kurt looked over at Blaine, raising an eyebrow. "What was that about?" "Well, I wanted to be able to scold you on dressing like such a tease when you know I'll be talking to the Glee club. But I couldn't do that with Elliot here, and I know that he goes off to fuck with Adam in the morning so this was the perfect cover for him." Kurt felt his heart clench uncomfortably at the mention of the guy his ex cheated on him with.

"So… you were going to say something about me not wearing such tight clothes?" Kurt was in desperate need of a subject change. Blaine grinned and nodded, "That's right. What an interesting day you chose to wear such teasing clothes." Kurt felt his face heat up; Blaine had caught him. "I just… I wanted to…" "What? You just wanted to what?" Blaine was smirking knowingly, and Kurt felt foolish all of a sudden. "They aren't teasing. They just… they're new." He explained which really wasn't a lie. Blaine hummed as if humoring Kurt by thinking about it. "Babe, you look like you want me to fuck you. You're wearing the tightest pair of clothes I've ever seen you in, which is saying a lot. I'm really wondering if perhaps you just took paint and rolled it over yourself." Kurt swallowed thickly; Blaine was still using his bedroom voice and Kurt knew what that would mean for when they next hung out outside of school.

"I um…" "I know, don't worry I understand. But today of all days when you know we have to act professional was not the day to try and test my control." Blaine reprimanded gently and Kurt sighed, resting his head on his hand. "I know, sorry. I dunno what I was thinking." Kurt then turned back to grading and away from Blaine so he couldn't see the heat that had risen to his cheeks. "That's really stupid because I do hope it happens again. I certainly enjoy watching my boyfriend in his skin tight clothes." Kurt beamed but covered it up with working on grading.

~Klaine~

Kurt sat completely still as Mr. Shue went on and on about Sectionals and how everyone needed to be a team player. Finally—_finally_—he announced that the ex-leader of the Warblers would be coaching them on how to beat them and letting them in on all their secrets so they should expect an extra hour of practices. Kurt smiled as his boyfriend—_no Kurt, here he's just your ex-teacher_—walked in and stood in front of them where Mr. Shue had been standing just before. "Hey guys, I'm Mr. Anderson and as Mr. Shuester just said, I was the lead singer for the Warblers all throughout high school. Now the number one thing I've heard about your club is that most of the time, the same people get solos. That's the first mistake. You want to beat the Warblers, you better switch it up. Being predictable is the first thing you've done wrong. Number two, Warblers are hot guys! They give off a strange sort of sex appeal that you won't understand until you see. There's just something about a bunch of guys singing in perfect pitch that gets people going." Mr. Anderson glanced at Kurt, he quoting exactly what he'd said the other day about the Warblers. Kurt felt himself glow as Blaine acknowledged him in a way more intimate than anyone there would understand. "And number three, the Warblers sing _modern_ music. If you want to beat them, you have to step away from the traditional music and loosen up a bit." Mr. Anderson had finished up his speech and Kurt just stared at him, watching his every move along with everyone else's reaction to him.

Rachel stood up and narrowed her eyes and _oh my god here comes the dramatic comment about solos. _"Mr. Anderson are you single?" Kurt felt his heart drop to his feet as he looked up at Blaine. Holy shit they really should have finished their discussion about fake boyfriends. "I…" Blaine looked over at Kurt and he subtly shrugged as if to show that he didn't know. "I am, Rachel, although I don't know what that has to do with anything I just said." Mr. Anderson said and crossed his arms as she blushed and sat down. "Well… nothing, I guess, I just wanted to know." She stuttered as Kurt felt his heart soar. He acknowledged him again! Kurt raised his hand slowly, hesitantly and kept his innocent student look so he knew this was a question for Mr. Anderson not Blaine. "Yes Kurt?" Mr. Anderson called on Kurt. "Um, so with what you said about solos… does that mean someone other than Rachel can have a solo?" Blaine smiled at Kurt while Mr. Anderson nodded to assure his students that Rachel would not be the only featured voice. "That's right. We'll hold auditions for solos and the ones who deserve it most will be the one receiving it." Kurt grinned happily at Mr. Anderson, his eyes softening for Blaine.

They talked a little bit more about set lists and solos before they were released and Kurt walked out of the choir room with Mercedes and Rachel attached to his elbows. "I can't believe Mr. Anderson won't use my voice in sectionals! I know I'm the best… uh, no offense guys." Kurt huffed, "He didn't say he wouldn't use it Rachel, he just said that he was actually gonna give some of us a chance." Kurt jumped to his defense instantly, and Mercedes nudged his stomach. "Someone has a crush~" She exclaimed and Kurt blushed profusely. "I do not! I'm glad that someone is finally giving us a chance at having a solo, someone who isn't Rachel. I admire for that." "Good and don't let it become something else." Rachel said suddenly, unexpectedly. Kurt felt something in his stomach twist and clench. "What does that mean?" "Remember when I had that crush on Mr. Shue?" Rachel stopped walking and turned towards them. They both hummed in agreement and she then continued. "Well, having a crush on your teacher is completely inappropriate and illegal, number one. But it hurts knowing that you have absolutely no chance with them, and I don't want to see you fall apart Kurt." Rachel explained and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well trust me, Rachel, that will _never _happen." And that was the truth.

~Klaine~

**A/N: Hello there! Admin here! I just wanted to say that the names of all these chapters are actually real fairy tales that you are welcome to look up if they interest you. Also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It only takes a few seconds to jot down how you feel about my story, and if there's something maybe you'd like to see, a character you really want in the story, or something you think I need to change. That's all~!**


End file.
